Benjamin Franklin
(born a subject) | religion= , but generally accepted as having been a Deist | birth= | death= | cause of death= | occupation= Politician, , , , , , , , , , , , Postmaster | spouse=Deborah Read ( ) | children=William, Francis, Sarah | family = |political office = Postmaster General of the United States, Pennsylvania |political party = Independent}} Pennsylvania (at the break-point) |type of appearance = Posthumous reference |death = }} |death=Unrevealed}} Benjamin Franklin (January 17, 1706 - April 17, 1790) was an American scientist, inventor, author, diplomat, philosopher, statesman, and philanderer. He served on the First and Second Continental Congresses and, with John Adams and Thomas Jefferson, co-authored the Declaration of Independence. During the American Revolution, he negotiated an alliance with France that won the US recognition and military aid from that country. He also participated in the Constitutional Convention in which the United States Constitution was written. In his own lifetime, Franklin was legendary for his sharp wit, his political acumen, his great intelligence, and his skill with the ladies. Franklin's portrait appears on the US hundred-dollar bill, colloquially known as a Benjamin. Benjamin Franklin in Crosstime Traffic In the late 21st century in the home timeline, a portrait Benjamin Franklin appeared on both the American $100 coin and the $100 bill. On the coin, the word LIBERTY was written above his head, the words "IN GOD WE TRUST" to one side of him, and the date and mint initial to the other side. The reverse showed a Bald Eagle, the words "United States of America", and in smaller characters "E Pluribus Unum", "One Hundred Dollars" and the date.The Disunited States of America, chapter 13. Benjamin Franklin in The Disunited States of America Benjamin Franklin was still remembered in North America for his role in the Revolution, even though the United States ultimately failed and fell apart by the early 1800s. Beckie Royer remembered Franklin's exhortation to the colonies that they must "hang together" or they would "hang separately" in the lead up to the Revolution. She wondered if perhaps that lesson should have been remembered beyond independence.Ibid., pg. 209. Benjamin Franklin in Southern Victory A Pennsylvania man, Benjamin Franklin remained a favorite Founding Father in the United States after the War of Secession along with John Adams and Alexander Hamilton. A profile view of Franklin's face was printed on stamps issued in occupied Canada during and after the Great War.American Front, pg. 121-122. Arthur McGregor, as a patriotic Canadian, disliked these US stamps. Flora Hamburger once quoted Franklin's warning "Those who would trade essential liberty for a little temporary security deserve neither liberty nor security" in a floor debate in the House of Representatives--which, incidentally, met in Franklin's own Liberty Hall in Philadelphia. Abraham Lincoln quoted Franklin to his host when he visited Salt Lake City in 1881.How Few Remain, pg. 67. Benjamin Franklin in ''The Two Georges'' Benjamin Franklin was part of the delegation that averted the feared revolution of North America against the British Empire. He was one of those depicted in the background of the painting ''The Two Georges''. Thomas Gainsborough succeeded in subtlety capturing Franklin's character by depicting him with one eye on the ceremony and another on a serving girl. One province in the North American Union was named Franklin in his honour. The Two Georges, Ch. 1. See Also *References to Historical Figures in Turtledove's Work for other, minor references. *Benjamin Franklin at the [http://fwoan.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Franklin For Want of a Nail Wiki]. *Custis Cawthorne, a character in The United States of Atlantis who is heavily based upon Benjamin Franklin. References Category:Adulterers Category:Deists Category:Freemasons Category:Members of the Second Continental Congress Category:Postmasters General Category:Crosstime Traffic Characters